<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Осьминоги не пьют кровь by Ejhiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994005">Осьминоги не пьют кровь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejhiro/pseuds/Ejhiro'>Ejhiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejhiro/pseuds/Ejhiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Но Нами стала его накама. И Хаччи был рад: ему больше нравилось варить накама суп, чем перерубать девочек пополам.<br/>И в этот раз она убежала, не отведав ни ложки.<br/>Хачи только вздохнул и убрал тарелку. Может, в следующий раз?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Осьминоги не пьют кровь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За этой девчонкой невозможно было уследить. Хаччи буквально на секунду отвлекся — и она растворилась в толпе на палубе круизного корабля, будто только и ждала такой возможности.<br/>Хаччи совсем чуть-чуть надеялся, что так и есть. Хоть и знал, что это не так.<br/>Девчонка его… расстраивала. Путала его чувства. Хаччи не любил путаться.<br/>Изначально она собиралась уплыть одна. Залезла на борт одного из кораблей Незуми, юркнула в трюм и затаилась как мышка, ожидая отплытия. Но Незуми задержался — тому виной было особенно крепкое саке, которое Арлонг за бешеные деньги купил у проплывавшего мимо торговца. Тот клялся и божился, что везет товар с самого Гранд Лайна — соврал, конечно, но уплыл слишком быстро, чтобы Арлонг успел это обнаружить.<br/>Пока боссы пили, подчиненные успели заметить ее отсутствие. Доложили Арлонгу, он разъярился — как же, его картограф! Исчез!<br/>Перевернули остров вверх дном и нашли Нами мирно спящей за ящиками с мандаринами.<br/>Нами была очень-очень умная. Пока Хаччи только начинал задумываться, она успевала построить тысячу планов и отмести девятьсот… восемьсот… очень много, найдя единственно верный.<br/>И вот она сказала, что вовсе не собиралась сбегать. Она пошла за деньгами. Как будто с самого начала это и был ее план. Как будто ей просто захотелось повисеть над любимым аквариумом Арлонга с пираньями, вот она и придумала способ.<br/>И даже показала записку, которую оставила в своей комнате.<br/>А может, она и правда ее там оставила.<br/>Не все рыболюди умели читать, а у Нами всегда была куча бумаг на столе, поэтому-то ее сразу и не заметили. <br/>Арлонг ее выслушал и согласился, что, сидя на месте, бабла точняк не заработать. Так как на тот момент единственным, кого не слишком подкосило похмелье, был Хаччи, его и отрядили за ней присматривать.<br/>Хаччи и сам не понимал, как так вышло, что они уже путешествуют первым классом на круизном лайнере. Он просто расслабился и последовал за своей «племянницей» и оказался здесь, на кухне, заменял одного из внезапно заболевших поваров.<br/>Если бы Нами хотела от него сбежать, давно сбежала бы.<br/>Но вместо этого она тащила его за собой, хоть он ей и мешал. Как привязанная.<br/>Хаччи почесал в затылке и отправился на камбуз. Не было смысла искать ту, что не могла потеряться.</p><p>Нами встретила трех сестричек, когда бесцельно околачивалась по кораблю, прикидывая, какая из расфуфыренных дам глупа достаточно, чтобы потащить с собой в круиз драгоценности своей почившей бабушки.<br/>Она никогда раньше не воровала драгоценности. Все, что она про это знала, она прочла в книгах. На практике все было немного сложнее.<br/>Она понятия не имела, где их взять.<br/>— Привет, — сказала ей первая сестричка.<br/>— У тебя красивые волосы! — Сказала вторая.<br/>— А как тебя зовут? — встряла третья.<br/>— Будем дружить? — спросили они хором, и в этот момент Нами обнаружила что окружена ворохом разноцветных оборок.<br/>Три пары глаз пялились на нее, как будто у нее звезда во лбу, или там хвост вырос. Нами стало неловко: куда бы спрятать чумазые пятки, если ты — босая?<br/>Сестрички были на одно лицо. Только платья разноцветные. И шикарные. Но одного фасона. Но очень, очень шикарные.<br/>Из-за своего сходства и нечеловеческой синхронности движений они напоминали Нами чудище о трех писклявых головах.<br/>Им было лет по восемь — на пару лет младше Нами, — и они очень хотели общаться.<br/>К счастью Нами удалось от них улизнуть: она ткнула пальцем куда-то вверх, на потолок, и крикнула: «Смотрите, радуга!»<br/>Она убежала на камбуз. Решила, что такие девочки ни в жисть не спустятся с верхних палуб.<br/>Почувствовала себя в безопасности.<br/>Хаччи поставил перед ней миску супа.<br/>— Проголодалась? — Спросил он, как обычно, гундося и чуть-чуть в нос.<br/>Нами вздрогнула.<br/>Посмотрела на миску. На Хаччи. На нож в одной из его рук. В другой была поварешка, в третьей венчик. Пятой и шестой он разламывал хлеб, чтобы дать Нами кусочек. Четвертой он придерживал миску, в которой только что что-то взбивал.<br/>Хаччи быстро завоевал на камбузе популярность.<br/>Он ни с кем не затевал драк, всегда готов был подменить или помочь. Уступчивый, скромный, тихий, немножко туповатый… мягкий.<br/>Когда он брал в руки мечи, он превращался в железный вихрь. <br/>Нами читала в старых книгах, что осьминоги питаются кровью: цепляются к жертве и высасывают всю, без остатка.<br/>Интересно, это правда?<br/>Иногда он казался Нами таким… добрым.<br/>Поэтому она ненавидела его чуть ли не больше Арлонга. Арлонг хотя бы был честен. Он пускает кровь, но перед этим и не думает заключать в мягкие объятья.<br/>Пока она зачарованно смотрела на острое лезвие в руке Хаччи, в голову вдруг скользнула мыслишка. Гаденькая, но в своем роде единственно верная.<br/>Если у трех сестричек такие шикарные платья, то у их мамы вполне могут оказаться бабушкины бриллианты! Можно же просто подружиться с ними.<br/>Подружиться, напроситься в гости в каюту и прикарманить все, что плохо лежит.<br/>Решено! Она победит трехголового монстра и заберет сокровища!</p><p>Хаччи нравилось работать на камбузе.<br/>Здесь было хорошо и спокойно. Дружелюбные люди, никаких волнений. Сабли лежали под кроватью, и не было никакого повода их доставать.<br/>Кухонные ножи ему нравились куда больше, и управлялся он с ними неплохо.<br/>Только вот Нами никогда не пробовала его еды, да и вообще не ела нормально, вечно перехватывала на ходу то яблоко, то сырую морковку. Хаччи беспокоился за ее желудок.<br/>На нее ж смотреть страшно! Худющая такая, одни глаза. Он бы мог ее одним движением перерубить.<br/>Как перерубал других. Такова уж доля пирата: ты следуешь за капитаном. И если капитан твой акула, что тут удивляться, что и путь твой — кровавый.<br/>Но Нами стала его накама. И Хаччи был рад: ему больше нравилось варить накама суп, чем перерубать девочек пополам.<br/>И в этот раз она убежала, не отведав ни ложки.<br/>Хаччи только вздохнул и убрал тарелку. Может, в следующий раз?</p><p>Сестричкам Нами очень понравилась. Наверное, потому, что она для них была пришельцем из другого мира: она ловко плевалась, быстро бегала и умела рыгать песенку про русалку и рыбака. Петь она ее им не стала — она и так чувствовала вину перед их родителями. Они и без того были в восторге от нее, ее рыжих волос и татуировки на плече.<br/>Мама и папа сестричек, кажется, решили устроить себе второй медовый месяц и посещали все развлечения для пассажиров, которые только были; пухлую нянечку еще в самом начале поездки настигла морская болезнь, и на все выходки девочек она могла ответить только невнятным «мбе-е-е».<br/>И тройняшки, никем не сдерживаемые, развлекались, как могли. Пока Нами не взяла их под свое крыло, они доставали матросов, пассажиров и даже птицы, пролетающие мимо, старались на всякий случай делать широкую дугу и не подлетать к кораблю, когда сестрички резвились на верхней палубе.<br/>Нами всеми правдами и неправдами пыталась попасть в их каюту, но это место настолько надоело тройняшкам на первые, чинные, дни пути, что ей все никак не удавалось. Вместо этого приходилось сопровождать девчонок в их дурацких вылазках в трюмы и прочих забавах.<br/>Через пару дней Нами поняла, что немного увлеклась.<br/>Через неделю — что уже весело смеется, выиграв у подружек в плевки на дальность.<br/>А еще через несколько дней — что завтра корабль придет в порт, а она так ничего и не сделала.<br/>Это осознание настигло ее перед миской с мандариновым пирогом. Она уже отщипнула кусочек и готова была продегустировать его под вопрошающим взглядом Хаччи.<br/>Она вернула кусочек на место, схватила лист капусты и, жуя на ходу, устремилась к каюте.<br/>Бриллианты.<br/>Бабушкины бриллианты.<br/>Она здесь не для того, чтобы есть пирог Хаччи, и не для того, чтобы заводить друзей.<br/>Она здесь, чтобы однажды выкупить деревню.</p><p>— Эта кукла Красавица, и она ждет принца, — пояснила первая сестрица, сажая великолепную куклу на вершину башни.<br/>Кукла закрыла глаза и сказала «мама».<br/>Нами вздрогнула.<br/>Тройняшки упоминали про своих кукол, но впервые Нами настояла на том, чтобы те их показали. Это был отличный повод побывать в их каюте.<br/>Было что-то жуткое в этих совершенных фарфоровых созданиях. У них даже гнулись руки, а глаза блестели, как живые.<br/>Тройняшки взяли из шкафа Красавицу, потому что у нее были золотые волосы и платье в оборочках, а, как Нами заметила, им очень нравились оборочки. Перед десятком других лиц они просто закрыли дверь, и Нами постаралась не думать, как те сидят, одинокие, в темноте.<br/>— Какого принца? — Из вежливости спросила она.<br/>— Галантного красавчика, который всегда пропустит даму вперед, и нальет ей вина, и ва-а-аще, — ответила первая.<br/>— Нет! — воскликнула вторая, — Хмурого воина, который прорубит путь своим мечом… двумя! Тремя!<br/>— Многовато мечей, — фыркнула третья, — лучше пусть он будет веселый и беззаботный!<br/>Нами вздохнула и отключилась от сестринской перепалки. Зашарила глазами по каюте. Где же могут быть драгоценности?<br/>Взгляд сам упал на золотые волосы Красавицы. Эта кукла… выглядела дорого. Очень дорого. Не драгоценности, конечно, но…<br/>Все равно.<br/>— А ваши родители когда вернутся? — Спросила она, — Они не разозлятся, если меня здесь увидят?<br/>Первая сестра скрестила руки Красавицы на груди и поправила на ней маленькую блестящую диадему.<br/>— У них бал в честь прибытия. Там капитан и куча людей. До утра не вернутся. Оставайся! Давай играть всю ночь?<br/>— Да, — подхватила вторая, — потому что потом мы же расстанемся…<br/>— Подруга, — добавила третья.<br/>Нами кивнула.<br/>— Да, давайте. Мой дядя не будет возражать.<br/>Она просто заберет у них куклу, у них же целая куча других. Она предаст совсем чуть-чуть. Они даже не поймут. Это же даже не предательство, если она не считает их друзьями, да? Она ни разу не сказала, что они ее друзья. Она же с самого начала так хотела.<br/>И она стала для них самой лучшей фальшивой подругой на свете. Она очень-очень старалась. Она рычала за чудовищ, пищала за красавицу и топала ногами за землетрясение. Она смеялась до боли в животе, до слез, до икоты.<br/>Она даже легла спать с тройняшками, которые сплелись в теплый клубок дружеско-сестринских объятий, их которого так не хотелось вылезать…<br/>Но ранним утром она, стараясь никого не разбудить встала и взяла в руки брошенную на пол куклу.<br/>Она забрала у монстра сокровище, но монстр этот был всего лишь тремя сладко посапывающими избалованными девчонками, и Нами было так стыдно, что разболелся живот.<br/>Боль немного притихла, когда она оставила им записку.<br/>Но когда Хаччи предложил ей позавтракать в какой-то портовой забегаловке, она отказалась. Хотя… не только поэтому.</p><p>— Хаччи, — спросила Нами, когда они сошли с корабля, — а правда, что осьминоги пьют у людей кровь?<br/>— Вовсе нет, — обиделся он, — ничего такого. Это все глупые россказни.<br/>— А почему ты тогда стал пиратом? <br/>— Просто… пошел за капитаном? — нахмурился Хаччи, — Я не пью кровь. Вовсе нет. Может, позавтракаем? Мы так быстро бежали с корабля…<br/>— Нет, — покачала головой нами, — не хочу. Есть с тобой еду не хочу. Я и так должна тащиться за твоим капитаном… на.<br/>Она сунула ему куклу.<br/>— Это что?<br/>— Продай, выручишь деньги… Арлонду отдашь, и…<br/>Хаччи повертел ее в руках. Тонкая работа. Выглядит дорого. Лицо так искусно расписано, что кажется, что касаешься настоящей кожи. И правда раздобыла драгоценность, мелочь.<br/>— Понятия не имею, как это продать. Не разбираюсь в девчачьих штучках, — наконец сказал он, — разве она вообще чего-то стоит? Думаешь, пары белли Арлонгу хватит? Да ты ему больше за еду должна!<br/>Нами дрогнула, принимая куклу обратно.<br/>— За еду?<br/>— За еду. Он все отберет, а ты ему столько же должна будешь… станет он эту пару белли высчитывать, как же -- проворчал он.<br/>— Я сама продам! — звонко крикнула она, — И выручу много!<br/>— Не верю. Пошли лучше позавтракаем.<br/>— Обойдусь! — Буркнула Нами, — Обойдусь я без твоего завтрака.<br/>…она и правда продала куклу. И, смотря, как она отводит глаза, протягивая ему жалко выглядящий потрепанный кошелек, Хаччи уже знал, что там всего пара белли.<br/>А остальные осели у нее в карманах. Хотя нет, для карманов она слишком умная. Где-то в укромном месте.<br/>Не жалко.<br/>Арлонг все равно их получит. Он всегда получает то, чего хочет. Хаччи не предает капитана.<br/>Но Нами — его накама, на плече ее до сих пор краснеет воспаленная татуировка. Ее он тоже не хочет предавать. Он благодарен ей за этот круиз.<br/>Ему понравилось готовить… жаль только, Нами так и не попробовала его стряпню.</p><p>— Девочки! Вы почему без одеяла спите! — Всплеснула руками мама, -- Собирайтесь быстрее! Корабль уже в порту!<br/>— Так жарко! — буркнула одна.<br/>— Очень, — добавила вторая.<br/>Третья промолчала: она заметила на столе записку и не увидела на полу Красавицы, но не хотела, чтобы мама разволновалась. Она кивнула сестрам, соскользнула с кровати и украдкой сунула бумагу в рот, как делают отважные пираты, когда не хотят выдать накама.<br/>Нами рассказывала.<br/>А за завтраком поделилась с сестрами тем, что успела прочесть.<br/>«Красавице надоело ждать, пока ее спасут, она ушла грабить корабли. Пока».<br/>И сестры все вместе решили, что это правильно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>